Confidence
by AngelGirl569
Summary: Betrayed and heartbroken, Yumi seeks solace at the factory and finds Jeremy in a similar state. Sequel to "Selfish"
**This is a sequel to another story of mine, Selfish, which focuses on Ulrich cheating on Yumi with Sissi during a XANA attack. Obviously these stories are set in the future, so the kids are high school age or so. There isn't much romantic fanfiction between Yumi and Jeremy, and very few stories involving them are dirty so I decided to make a Yumi x Jeremy story of my own. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Fuck you, Ulrich." Yumi spat her words out with a vengeance and pushed past him, moving quickly and keeping her head down so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"Please, Yumi!" He ran after her, but felt a hand come down on his shoulder, holding him place. The frantic boy turned to face his best friend with pure guilt in his eyes.

Odd gave a shaky breath and looked at Ulrich as though he couldn't decide whether to hug him or punch him. He settled for giving his friend another pat on the shoulder, harder than it would be if comfort was his only motive. "You hurt her," Odd said carefully. "She needs time to process this."

Ulrich sighed and sat down with a groan. Holding his head in his hands, he stared at the ground with a guilt stricken expression. "I just couldn't stand the secrecy any more. It was a mistake, I still don't understand exactly why I did what I did."

"You were scared and horny," Odd said quietly as he sat down next to Ulrich.

"I should never have told her," he said bitterly. "Months go by and everything is fine, but I can't get this guilt out of my head, feeling sick every time I look at my girlfriend...now I feel bad for making her cry."

Odd rolled his eyes and stood to leave. "You should have thought about that before you cheated on her with Sissi."

Ulrich could only stare at the ground as the hot, tight feeling of guilt coiled tighter in his gut. He knew he had hurt Yumi, and she was probably crying somewhere right now. And as it would happen, she was. She had gone into the girls bathroom for a bit of privacy only to find a large group of gossiping twits there who looked at her tear stained eyes with utter disgust. She usually went to see Aelita when she was upset, but right now she just wanted to be alone. So Yumi went to the one place she knew she could be completely alone - the boiler room.

The group had always used the boiler room as a quick escape to the sewers, and by this point in the fight, Yumi knew the janitor's schedule by heart. He wouldn't be coming in here to check the machines until tonight, meaning she had hours to herself in this small room. She let herself fall into a crouch by one of the lockers holding old gym equipment, the smell of sweat and plastic distracting her only briefly from the pain in her heart.

How could he do this to her? Her, of all people? She had stayed by him through everything, and he repays her by fucking another girl? It was ridiculous. They had sex once a week, sometimes more. He always said she was beautiful, and stroked her cheek with his thumb before kissing her. Then she would blush, grin, and roll on top to give him another night of passion. It had taken so long for her to be ready, for them to be prepared to be so open with each other. By now it was second nature to fall into his arms and feel his skin on hers. But that skin was tainted now. Tainted with the sweat and juices of another woman.

The anger was rising up in her again. Yumi stood with a frustrated sigh and opened the door to the sewers. She needed to work off this anger, and a run sounded great right now. Soon Yumi found herself at the factory, leaning against the door to the elevator. She was dripping with sweat and her legs burned from the sprint, but her mind was clearer. A light, bubbly sensation had replaced the harsh stabs of pain in her chest. A distraction.

"Yumi?" a voice called. She looked up, ready to tell Ulrich to go fuck off, until she saw a familiar mop of blond hair.

She gave a weak smile. "Hey, Jeremy. What are you doing here? Was there an attack?"

The boy walked straight to the elevator without hesitation. "No, I have some work to do. Just a few repairs to the weapons programs. I was thinking of trying to make Ulrich's swords more powerful, but it'll be tough to manage."

The mention of his name brought back a wave of emotion. Yumi slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle the sob that escaped. Jeremy turned to his friend with a concerned expression that showed true, honest, naivety. He had no idea what was going on.

"I'm fine," Yumi said firmly, refusing to let any more tears fall. "Come on, let's go down to the lab."

"It won't be much fun," Jeremy admitted with a boyish smile. "Just a lot of typing."

"Better than standing around doing nothing," Yumi responded as they entered the elevator. The ride to the lab was silent, both teens lost in their own world. Yumi took the time to realize just how much both she and Jeremy had grown in the last few years. She was no longer the tallest in the group, Jeremy had shocked everyone by taking over that role. He was lanky, but not too thin. The glasses were replaced with contacts, the sweater thrown out in favor of a fitted button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. All in all, he was a handsome guy. Aelita was a lucky girl.

"Is Aelita coming in to help you?" Yumi asked in an attempt to make conversation. Immediately, he stiffened. His face turned red briefly, and Jeremy gave a small cough that sounded more like a choke.

"Uh, no. She's busy." His voice was quiet, and Yumi couldn't help but notice the way his hands suddenly tensed, the way his jaw hardened.

In the lab, Jeremy settled in to work. He typed quickly, but seemed distracted. He kept opening windows and immediately closing them. Yumi sat on the floor, and started to wish she had brought a book with her. She almost fell asleep, it was so peaceful in there. Just sitting in the lab being comfortable, listening to Jeremy type away in silence...

"Dammit!" The keyboard was thrown to the ground, and Jeremy was pacing madly, hands balled into fists at his sides. Yumi was immediately on her feet.

"Jeremy, what's wrong?"

His face was set into a hard, cold glare. "Nothing, it's fine."

"You're obviously upset," she pointed out.

"You should go," Jeremy said tensely. "You're not needed here."

That was it. No one needed her, not her friends and not her boyfriend. A sob escaped Yumi, and tears began to roll down her cheeks as her whole body was forced into wracking sobs. Immediately, Jeremy was by her side. They sat side by side on the floor of the lab, the metal wall providing a soothing coolness. Jeremy had his arm around her, and she found herself curling into his warmth. When she had calmed down enough, he chanced a question.

"What happened?"

No point in lying to save face now. She took a shuddering breath, then responded, "He, he cheated on me. With Sissi. Months ago. Just told me today."

It was silent in the lab. "That's fucked up," Jeremy responded.

Yumi let out a laugh that echoed in the vast room. "I think that's the first time I've heard you curse."

"I curse more than you think," he responded casually. "I just generally do it in private." The former geek shot her a grin, and Yumi felt a tremor go through her. So this was what Aelita meant about his "killer smile."

"So we're probably over for good now," Yumi responded quickly, turning away so she wouldn't chance a blush. "Can't stay with someone who cheated on you, you know? There's no trust there."

Jeremy nodded grimly, and that angry look returned to his eyes. "Trust me, I get it." In a voice so quiet it might have been a whisper, he muttered, "Aelita's been cheating on me with William."

"What?" Yumi cried. "But she...and he...why would...when?"

He ran a hand through his blonde hair, ruffling the bangs. "The last month apparently. Explains the random disappearances and how she suddenly had a bunch of homework to do, even though we have all the same classes. Odd told me...it's a mess."

Suddenly, her arms were around him, and his head was tucked into the crook of her neck. "I'm so sorry," Yumi said, and she meant it. They stayed like that, and slowly his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I'm just really angry, you know?" His voice was quiet, the breath hitting her neck and making her shiver. "I feel so played."

"I know," Yumi responded quietly. "I wish I could get back at Ulrich somehow." She paused, then quietly continued, "Want to get back at him with me?"

Jeremy pulled away from the hug. "What?"

She blushed. "It's stupid, but I was just thinking...you got cheated on, I got cheated on...this is really bad timing. Let's just forget I said anything."

"We don't have to," he said. That casual air was back as he stretched an arm out behind his head and looked around the lab. "I mean...what's stopping us? Not like we're committed to anyone anymore, right?" And again with that smile. He didn't even know how attractive that little lopsided grin of his was, did he?

Suddenly her lips were on his. They kissed with a ferocious passion, letting the pent up tension release itself. Yumi moved to straddle her friend and ran her fingers through his hair. Jeremy responded by grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling her head back so he could kiss along her neck and jawline. It became a fight for dominance. As the make out session continued, Yumi's fingers expertly unbuttoned Jeremy's shirt. She then proceeded to rip the shirt off his body, leaving him shirtless.

"Oh wow," Yumi murmured as she paused to admire his toned body. He wasn't as muscular as Ulrich, but he was nicely toned with a trail of dark blond hair leading down to his waistband. Jeremy pressed more kisses into her neck, reminding her of the task at hand. But before she could return his kisses, Jeremy whipped her shirt up off her, leaving Yumi in her black skinny jeans and bra.

"Pink?" Jeremy asked with a coy smile, running a finger along the strap of her bra.

She blushed. "Shut up, it's comfortable."

"Fine, fine." He chuckled, and his breath on her chest made her hair stand on end. Jeremy pulled Yumi in for another kiss, gripping her hips with surprisingly strong hands. Slowly, Yumi found herself pushed onto her back, the floor of the lab cold under her skin. She wriggled her jeans off, and then looked up to see Jeremy unbuckling his belt. As soon as he had succeeded, Yumi gripped the waistband of his jeans and pulled Jeremy to her. He landed on top of her, toned arms on either side of Yumi's head. They continued kissing, and Yumi realized she could feel his erection pressing into her core, which was now only covered by her underwear.

"Jeremy," she breathed. "Use your hands."

Immediately, he slid a hand underneath her body to give her butt a firm squeeze. At the same time, he moved a hand to grip a breast, giving the nipple a quick pinch. In the blink of an eye, he had her bra unhooked and off her body, leaving her breasts uncovered. Before Yumi could feel any insecurities about her body, Jeremy was kissing and massaging her chest. He began sucking on one of her nipples, and Yumi responded by bucking her hips up underneath him.

"You like that?" he breathed teasingly against her skin. Yumi only whimpered in response. He continued, making her squirm endlessly before he decided to continue kissing her. She immediately grabbed his hand and pulled it down to her crotch. Immediately understanding what she wanted, Jeremy gently stroked her vulva before inserting a finger. In that moment, Yumi realized just how intensely erotic this would look to anyone who walked in on them. Jeremy and Yumi making out on the floor of the lab, her clad only in her underwear, Jeremy in his jeans, with her panties pushed to the side so he could finger her better. The imagery only served to turn her on more. Jeremy continued to finger her until she rolled on top to straddle him, pushing his fingers out of her. As soon as she was on top and their kissing had paused, Yumi grabbed Jeremy's hand and began licking his fingers clean, staring at him with lustful eyes the entire time.

After one last long, sensual lick of his hand, Yumi shot him a flirtatious smile. "Care to see what else I can do with my mouth?"

Jeremy gave a cocky grin. "Me first." He deftly slid down the floor until Yumi's soaked core was directly above his mouth. Strong hands gripped her waist, and Yumi gasped as a finger snaked around to push her panties out of the way.

"How bold," she commented breathily. He only gave her a sneaky smile before diving into his work. His tongue pushed its way up and down her folds with a surprising amount of skill, twisting and turning to hit all her sensitive spots. Upon reaching her clitoris, Jeremy slowed his assault, taking time swirl around the hardened bud languidly. Yumi ground her hips on him, encouraging more speed, but Jeremy refused to take direction. His tongue poked inside of her, and she felt him lapping at her G-spot. His name left her lips in a moan, and immediately, Jeremy returned to her clitoris, attacking it with ferocity now. He swirled back and forth over the bud repeatedly until Yumi felt her muscles clenching with the telltale signs of an orgasm fast approaching. Curses were muttered repeatedly as her fingers gripped his hair tightly. As the aftershocks of her high slowly receded, Yumi relaxed her grip and moved her hand to stroke Jeremy's head proudly.

"You," she said with a sense of great importance. "Are very, very good at that."

Jeremy wormed his way back to rest propped up on his elbows. "I've been told I have a natural talent with my tongue."

Yumi leaned down to press a deep kiss on him They resumed making out, the wet sounds of their lips echoing in the cold chamber. Yumi undid his belt with expert precision, and immediately sank down as Jeremy opened the fly of his jeans. She reached inside to bring his erection into the light, and found herself licking her lips at the prize he had been hiding. Well sized and clean, with a tamed forest of blond locks at the base. Her tongue lapped at the tip, and sweet beads of precum danced in her mouth. Jeremy placed a gentle hand on the back of her head as she slowly lowered her mouth down onto his shaft. Her nose hit his pubic bone, and she inhaled deeply, reveling in the heady scent of his sex. A low, earthy groan escaped his lips as she began bobbing her head up and down. Jeremy stared at her head, transfixed on the silky black hair currently balled in his fist. Her mouth had formed an impossibly tight vacuum around his cock, and all he could do was let out slow, hissing sighs at the sheer pleasure that Yumi was creating for him.

"Yumi," he groaned, loosening his grip on her hair. "If you keep that up, I'm going to cum."

She pulled away slowly, inching her way up his shaft until her lips released his tip with a wet kiss. "Fine," she said with a pout, her dark eyes sparkling with flirtation. "What should we do instead?"

Jeremy leaned up to pull Yumi into a deep kiss. Upon parting, he whispered with a smile, "I have some ideas."

As they kissed, Yumi worked to rid Jeremy of his pants until he was fully nude. Slowly, Jeremy pushed her onto her back, the cool metal floor sending a shiver down her spine. Every sound they made echoed in the immense chamber. As he began to kiss down her neck, his hands moving towards her wet core, Yumi murmured, "Do you have a condom?"

He shook his head regretfully. "No...wasn't really expecting this."

Yumi gave a small smile. "I'm on birth control, but just to be safe, don't cum inside me."

Jeremy blushed at her words. The whole situation still felt incredibly unreal to the pair, like a dream. Wordlessly, Yumi led Jeremy to his chair. He was no longer a skinny twelve year old whose legs dangled in the air when he sat there. Now a strong young man, his feet were placed firmly on the ground, his lap open and inviting for Yumi to climb onto. She straddled him, her fair skinned legs pale in the shadowy lighting of the room. The pair gasped at the new sensations as she slowly slid her pelvis down, pushing his cock inside her warmth. His hands gripped her hips, and she smiled as she felt his long fingers inching towards the soft flesh of her ass.

Her pace was slow and sensual. Jeremy's blue eyes darted between her bouncing tits and her face, which tightened in the concentration of pushing her body up and down on his cock. A strong hand gripped her breast, and suddenly Jeremy was kissing her chest, his teeth grazing against her nipple. His other hand gripped her ass, gently squeezing as his hips bucked, urging her to move faster.

"Fuck," she murmured, and immediately began grinding her hips further down on his lap. His lips moved to her other breast, but were interrupted as Yumi leaned down to kiss him fully. Their lips mashed together in passionate kisses as his hands gripped her ass, lifting her up and down on him faster and harder than before. With a shuddering gasp, Yumi gripped his hair in her fist and cried out as an orgasm hit her. Jeremy suckled her neck as her body spasmed with orgasm, his hands massaging the sensitive flesh of her breasts. She slowly began to grind on him again, showing she was ready for more.

With a sudden show of strength, Jeremy pressed his hands under her ass and stood up, holding her up with ease. Before she could comment, Jeremy had her on her back, her head and hips on the armrests, with her back resting on the seat of the armchair. He stayed constantly inside of her, and as soon as she was stationary in the chair, he began thrusting into her. Jeremy was not the gentle lover she had always assumed he would be. His pace was steady and quick, with force behind each thrust. Yumi snaked a hand down to her clit and began massaging it as Jeremy locked his eyes with her. The chair began to groan underneath the pair as Jeremy pushed himself deeper into Yumi. Her dark hair splayed out behind her, tits marked with his love bites...the sight alone made him want to cum all over her. But he had one more trick up his sleeve.

Jeremy gripped her hips and lifted her into a standing position, letting his cock slip out of her. He kissed her breathlessly and she responded eagerly, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair. But before the kiss could go further, Jeremy spun her around and pushed her back down on the chair, her ass up in the air for him, core still dripping with arousal. He slid inside her without hesitation. Yumi moaned as he began thrusting into her harder and faster than before, a rough pace that she was unaccustomed to.

"Pull my hair!" she cried out, feeling another orgasm approaching. Jeremy's fist clamped around her dark hair, pulling her head back sharply as he slammed into her. Liquid dripped down his thighs as a long, sharp orgasm hit Yumi.

When her body fell limp, exhausted from the ecstasy of her pleasure, Jeremy slowed his thrusts just long enough to lean in and murmur into her ear, "I'm going to cum soon. Where do you want it?"

Wordlessly, Yumi shifted away from Jeremy, pulling his cock out of her so she could fall to her knees and begin sucking him off. His hand rested gently on the back of her head, encouraging her to go deeper as he began bucking erratically into her mouth. With a sharp cry, Jeremy threw his head back and released into Yumi's wanting mouth until she had sucked every drop from him.

The energy sapped from his body, Jeremy sank to the floor and lay down, staring at the ceiling with a relaxed smile. Yumi lay down as well, then surprised him by curling her lithe body into his, resting her cheek on his shoulder. The two lay in silence, the chill of the lab slowly creeping into their sweaty bodies, the hum of the computer out of sync with their slow, heavy breathing.

Yumi broke the silence first. "So that was...interesting."

Jeremy cocked an eyebrow at her. "Interesting?"

She blushed, staring down at his chest. "It was very good. Great, in fact."

He gave a humble smile, turning to stare back up at the ceiling. "Glad you enjoyed yourself."

"I always thought you wouldn't be very confident in the bedroom," Yumi confessed wryly, watching his calm face. "More submissive."

"Well there's a simple explanation for that," Jeremy said lightly. "We're not in a bedroom. We're in a computer lab."

She snickered, the sound echoing in the room. "Dork." He put an arm around her shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze as he chuckled.

Eventually, the chill of the lab set in, and the two were forced to get dressed. In the elevator, Yumi and Jeremy shared a knowing grin as they leaned against the wall together, feeling deliciously naughty.

"So," Jeremy said as the elevator doors, revealing the warm sunshine outside of the factory. "Would you want to maybe…"

"Do this again?" Yumi finished his sentence with a flirtatious grin. Slinging an arm around her friend's shoulder, Yumi planted a kiss on his cheek and shot him a wink. "Definitely."

* * *

 **And that's it! There will probably be another story, a sequel to this one that touches on the briefly mentioned drama with Aelita. In case you couldn't tell, Jeremy and Yumi will continue to hook up. Personally I can't see them in a romantic relationship, but that's just me. Leave reviews!**


End file.
